


Shirogane Tsumugi Horny Journey

by LuckyCherry



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, My friend dare me this, Obession, Smut, Tsumugi is big horny, Vaginal Fingering, crackfic, please don't call the cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCherry/pseuds/LuckyCherry
Summary: Shirogane Tsumug read so much fanfiction she becomes obsess and than orgasm right in front of everybody!
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Shirogane Tsumugi Horny Journey

**Author's Note:**

> When you:

It was a normal day.Tsumugi was at the dinner table with her classmates as she drank a cup of tea calming.’’Breastfest ready!!’’Kirumi the Ultimate maid came out holding a plate of Green egg and Ham placing the Food right on the table.as she’d sat in a chair.’’Why is the egg and Ham Green the fuck?’Rantaro,The green Avocado Lookin Bitch Asked in a Rude tone.

‘’Have you ever watched Green egg and ham? on Netflix? You Uncultured swine’’The blue haired girl Hissed.

Great starting a day with a fight..

‘’That’s right,I based the ham and egg on the show.i thought everyone would like it’’Kirumi smiled.’’i’m very sorry Amami..’’She’d apologize.I justed stayed came trying not to start the off with an argument over A show about egg and ham that are made from green chicken and killed green or dyed pigs.

‘’I’m sorry Kirumi i shouldn’t have not freak out,’’He’d sign again both Respectfully sloping into their seats now eating the green egg and ham.’’And i’m sorry for calling you an ‘Uncultured swine’ ‘’i Added the table went silent again,

-Time skip cuz why nottttttttttttttt-

WOAH Get a Grip you lost you’re cool so badly You couldn’t have gone out of Character! And OVER A SHOW Inspired by a book A book about Eggs and Ham THAT ARE GREEN! Ugh!? 

Shirogane rushed to her doom, Running As fast as she could, The doom was pretty far away from the Dining hall.So she’d better hurry. This girl needs some Alone time.

After the blue-haired girl reached her doom Tsumugi Slammed her door locking it and took her blue skirt and panties off before jumping straight on her computer.her vagina Begged to be finger, shed wish for Pleasure for her dirty kinks to be fulfilled but. she was to pussy Enough Ask her classmates So she took for the internet.it scared her to look up Naughty Fanfictions of her Classmates,, People she saw on the daily based but. her pussy (haha) was telling her otherwise. 

Finally, she’d step up to do it. Pressing on a link it took her to this fanfiction website (Yeah you goddamn tho she was going to go on Pornhub did yah 😎 😎)) she’d seen a website just like this but she was more of a cosplayer not no writer. Clicking on a fanfiction she’d read it, then she’d click another than another. Sex toys, Bondage, Threesome! She knew everything.. And she wanted to try everything! 

But.. but she has to stop, it's been half a day stuck in this doom with my computer watching Pornhub and reading fanfiction like an Incel? sh-e has to stop-just for on-e day- NO NO’

No-t To-day

….

-Time skip-

The girl woke up after the night she had sworn she’d lost all the Innocence in her, 

Getting up she’d pick an Outfit Brush her teeth and Fix her hair, Turning to keep her mind off Yesterday. Finally ready she’d open the door, Finally smell Fresh air and Not cum Stained walls. Tsumugi felt relax. Walking to the Dining hall to eat. 

Sitting in her seat The blue hair girl didn't have the Stomach Talk to her friends.Even looking at them will send Memories Of the countless smutty Fanfiction She read about them That night.so she stayed quiet.to pass the time she pulled out her phone.And look for smutty fanfiction on ao3.

Kirumi Bring out the forks and knife, and the food, today was Sunday and Ice cream, Not very Breast fest like but still Delicious.

Finding what she wanted and started reading, the girl hid her phone under the table so no one could see. Slowly putting 1 Finger in her vagina finally pleasing herself just like she’d wanted she didn’t care that she was doing it while everybody ate? as she’d Continue reading Tsumugi started sticking more fingers in, She'd try to hide her moan by biting her nails hardly some noticed and some didn’t but god knew if someone asked question I will be screw-

‘’Tsumugi? Are you alright? You haven’t touched your Sunday yet’’ Angie asked as her Cheerful self.’’Oh! Uh, I’m just saving it! I’m not hungry, Kirumi mind if you go put this back in the fridge?’’ Tsumugi jumbled her words, rumbling like crazy.’’Yes dear’’ As the blue hair girl stuck the 4 Finger in, the girl fell off her chair and letting her grip off her thigh letting the White Liquid Spray out Like went you shake a Cocoa Bottle so much it Fountains out Exploding everywhere. Cumming on everyone food.as this happened the blue girl scream in pain, As much more liquid came out Watching the entire table with her Juicy Cum.Orgasming Moaning and yell at the top of her lungs she felt disgusting Enjoyment out of this. Like Being a clown at the clown circus she Love her job so much She wouldn't care about the disgusted faces, All she wanted to do was Cum, Like a Coomer. Now Cum was all over the places 

Her vision became blurry but still she could hear the sounds around here.

K1-bo which got hit with the most cum;Mostly cause he sat right in front of me,was shocked Probably never seen that,and scar for life.

Ryoma, Himiko, Rantaro, Korekiyo and Tenko had nothing to say, only disgust on their faces. 

Maki had that look like ‘’This ain't it chef’’ Faces Plastered on her like a Barbie doll. 

Finally someone speaks up. No other than Miu Iruma

‘“ I didn’t ask for Fuckin’ Whip Cream yah Whore!’’ Miu shouted, probably the last thing I wanted to hear was kokichi,’’ Damn who got her off come on? Someone admitted’’ Kokichi winked.’’Is she okay?’’ Rantaro asked, ’’FUCK,I knew it was you Rantaro! Making the lady act up’’ Kokichi Accused, Of course Lying.

‘’Ble-’’Angie was sticking her Tongue out, Ready to..Lick the cum off her jacket, ’’Please Angie for the love of everyone here doesn’t.lick.that.’’Shuichi Said In his tone deaf voice.

‘’Ughwwhahhahahah’’ Said Tenko having a seizure.

‘’This Is NOT my Sexual fantasy’’Kork added.

‘’Nyehhh No more cum please’’Himiko Plead.

‘’Kiibo? Are you okay man?’’Katio asked, glaring at scar K1-b0 as Kiibo cried,As Kirumi walked into the Dining hall she’d grab her Ak47 and charge at Tsumugi.

‘’Sorry gu-’’

TSUMUGI D I E D

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any misspelling!(P.S:This was i joke and dare by my friend-)


End file.
